Karma (LD Stories)
'''Karma '''is a female Woodsprite who is talkative, optimistic, and very adventurous. She loves playing pranks as much as any other Woodsprite does, but doesn't always get laugh out of being pranked herself (sort of like Jokey Smurf). Her jokes are pulled on a "do I feel it or not" basis, so some days she'll be tripping people up left and right, and other days she might lay back and let someone else have a go. She is best known for her "Gotcha Gag" as she calls it: she'll take someone's main interest, create a diversion usually involving startling a bird or another animal, and - while her victim is distracted - will set up a trip wire/root/rope a few feet in front of them. Then she'll run ahead of them and use their main interest (ex:money for a human) to draw them forward; the sap falls flat on their face and she gets a good laugh. She is generally energetic - always on her feet - and loves Buttercups; they're her favorite type of flower. She's also Meeting and Relationship with Ripple She makes her debut appearance in the Numbuh 404's yet-to-be-written fanfiction, "Tripped Up" where she meets a male Woodsprite named Ripple - she discovers that he calls himself "Ripple the Remarkable" because he's never met a prankster who could pull a fast one on him. She intends to be the first: ''challenge accepted. ''Unfortunately when she attempts her "Gotcha Gag" on him, he sees through it and ends up sends her running into a shrub by impersonating a bear's roar. He laughs, leaving her that much more intent on getting him. Quite some time goes by with her constantly trying to prank him, the ideas backfire on her instead, and he laughs until one day: as he's strolling through a flower patch in the afternoon he spots a closed Buttercup and picks it, thinking fondly of Karma for a moment. Recognizing the feeling accompanying the thought, he briskly leaves the patch in search of a pond. Along the way, he stops to let a mother duck and her ducklings cross the path he's on - then he spots Karma sitting at the edge of a pond abundant with fish and water plants. He takes a few feet forward, stumbles, falls, and hears her laugh abruptly; he looks back and sees - to his dismay - a rope. Karma relishes the moment, having finally pranked the prank master, but the joke's on her when she's pushed into the pond. Since then, she has gradually eased up on him - discovering that he occasionally falls for her jokes on purpose. She does not realize that he likes her until he comes straight out and says it nearly half a year after their first encounter, and does not truly understand him until she thinks it over several days. Later she finds and tackles him, happily announcing she loves him; this is the first time in her life where she hasn't kid someone about a relationship. Appearance With pale skin, large eyelashes, and a slender figure, Karma is easy on the eyes: her long red hair has short cropped bangs and is tied into a low-hanging ponytail by a cobalt blue band. Her dark ivy witch hat matches the long-sleeve tunic/dress which has a tan collar, belt, and inner fabric. The front below the belt is a semi-cut petal shape and the back is long similar to a men's trench coat. Under this she has a pair of cobalt blue trousers, above-ankle length, and matching shoes. Her accessories include a pair of cobalt crystal earrings and an unusual gold pendant with a symbol on it: she does not translate this symbol for anyone - it must be guessed. The only person who can do this is her true love. Karma would most likely be voiced by someone with a tomboyish inflection. However, she is a fantastic classical singer - she is operatic, reaching higher notes than normal Woodsprites. She only sings when she's alone - that is, until she and Ripple got together. Category:Woodsprites Category:Female